Circle
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Lucy se limita a esperar, el milagro que nunca habría de llegar. —Lucy/Nyuu.


Pues nada, quise volver a las andadas con Lucy al más puro estilo dramático.

**Disclaimer aplicado: **Elfen Lied © Lynn Okamoto.

* * *

"**CIRCLE".**

Cada segundo, de cada hora y día, piensa en que ha sido de su vida. Si tiene algún valor en específico, o si puede enmendar uno de los tantos errores que ha cometido.

Ella sabe que no es posible, pero le gustaría creer un poco más en los tan afamados "cuentos de hadas", los que siempre deseo que le leyeran de pequeña.

A Lucy le encantaría vivir en uno. Y puede que lo haga, pero no como la princesa que debe ser rescatada y amada hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Ella es el villano.

Destruye huesos y se alimenta de esperanza. No es capaz de amar, ni ser correspondida.

Lucy se limita a ser ella misma, por ende, se ha acostumbrado a la soledad y el miedo. ¿Pero eso está bien, cierto?

Es fuerte e inquebrantable, nada le hace daño, y eso es lo correcto. Así debe ser.

Aunque no conozca el significado de un beso, o la calidez de un abrazo, Lucy se encuentra perfectamente…

O al menos lo aparenta con maestría. Qué maravillosa actriz es.

Y sonríe, sin vida, por inercia, conteniendo las despiadadas lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus ojos y desgarrar su piel. Su orgullo es fuerte.

Ve a las personas avanzar a su alrededor mientras, ella permanece atascada en un mismo punto, preguntándose si algún día lejano también será capaz de avanzar, conseguir una familia y ser feliz, a pesar de desconocer por completo esa palabra.

Intenta comprenderla, pero siempre que la intenta decir su garganta arde y prefiere quedarse callada. Observando, temiendo.

Es un monstruo despiadado a final de cuentas, qué más da lo que le pase… nadie la recuerda, vive como si estuviera muerta, y sufre.

Su maldito orgullo le impide pedir perdón por su pecado, que claramente desconoce, pues desde un principio todos la aborrecieron y evitaron. ¿Tan horrible era, tan diferente?, ¿Qué tenían los humanos que ella no, dinero, fama, cariño?

Humanidad…

No importa, nunca lo hizo, Lucy sabe que su destino es pudrirse en la húmeda tierra, sus acciones, por más benevolentes y sumisas que sean no lo cambiaran. Tarde o temprano, y quieran o no, esas despreciables personas la acompañaran ahí abajo.

Todos morirán, ¿Por qué no adelantar su muerte entonces?, ¿Por qué no regalarles un poco de su insipiente dolor?

Así se replantearían dos veces desperdiciar su vida y las maravillosas cosas que los rodean.

Así aprenderían a ser humanos. No tiene nada de malo.

Ella no eligió ser como es. Solo pasó.

Porque a veces el amor no es suficiente, y todo lo que queda es romperse por dentro y matar, matar, matar.

Observar la sangre entre sus dedos y bailar con las entrañas de sus víctimas, embriagarse con sus lágrimas falsas y caer al suelo bruscamente, envidiando a los demás. Oh, como los envidiaba… a todos ellos, los que sonreían y reían con fervor. No eran más que odiosos hipócritas.

Pero no lloraría, no debe llorar.

Se levanta y sigue su camino, sin conocer su destino, solo da vueltas y vueltas, suplicando en voz baja que alguien llegue y la rescate como tanto anhela. Que mínimo una persona se percate de su existencia, y la valore como algo más que un asesino o una chica empapada en bermellón con dos pequeños cuernos entre su maraña de cabellos.

Necesita que le digan que es importante, que sin ella el mundo no sería igual y valía la pena intentar vivir. Que no debe desistir y dejar que la maten, como siempre han intentado.

Necesita ser feliz… y no solo imaginarlo.

¿Sería escuchada alguna vez? Quizás sí, quizás no. Era imposible saberlo, por eso continuaba caminando, atrapada en ese interminable círculo de desesperación desesperada conocido como vida, limitándose a esperar, el milagro que nunca habría de llegar.

**#End**

* * *

Yo sé que hay gente leyendo esto, mi contador no miente (?) LOL. Pueden abusar de mi todo lo que quieran, ya que escribo para un Fandom muerto y no sé cuando me desesperare y largare. Espero mínimo que os haya gustado el drabble.

¿Review?


End file.
